The main objctive of the study is to detemine reasons for an contraceptive consequences of drop out from a Planned Parenthood Teen Contraceptive Program. The sample will consist of approximately 450 teen girls 13 to 17 years of age who consent to participate. Both continuers and discontinuers will be given an initial questionnaire and three interviews over a period of approximately one year. Subgroups among the estimated 75% of the teens who will drop from the program during the year will be identified on the basis of whether or not discontinuance has led to ineffective contraceptive practice. Variables discriminating among continuer and the discontinuer subgroups will be identified. Emphasis will be placed on those method-related and program-related reasons for drop that are potentially amenable to change. The major purpose of the ana ysis is to form a basis for recommendations for program changes which would lead to greater client retention. It is expected that much of the data collected will also be relevant to the problem of program recruitment as well as that of program retention.